


Handle With Care

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [123]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Mail Carrier AU, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: Sporty keeps trying to ask out Robbie but Rob keeps giving excuses and Sport thinks he doesn't want to





	1. Package Not Received

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Lazy--Star's [mail carrier AU](https://lazy--stars.tumblr.com/post/173935008400/short-au-today-where-inventordesigner-robbie-has)
> 
> (part 2 already on the way~)

Sportacus had met some strange people while working as a mailman. A teen with green hair who exclusively ordered expensive tech equipment. A man who Sportacus never saw wear anything but a cat suit. A girl with bright pink hair who once asked Sportacus if he could do a flip and if so could he show her? 

(he had. and she demanded it of him every time he came by. Sportacus didn’t mind at all)

But Robbie Rotten had stuck with Sportacus since their first meeting. He had come to the door with grease stains on his shirt, holding a bowl of brownie batter he was eating raw, and yelled at Sportacus for ringing the bell too loudly. Once Sportacus had offered the package to him, his attitude changed complete. He opened the box right there on the door step and started talking excitedly about how much the part was going to help his newest invention.

(Robbie had sheepishly apologized after 5 minutes of this and shut the door quickly. Sportacus had actually been very interested and was disappointing to not hear what the invention was)

On his fourth visit, Sportacus had horded enough courage. “Would you like to get dinner tomorrow night, Robbie?” He asked as Robbie signed for the latest package. 

Eyes still on the tablet, Robbie dropped the stylus. “What?”

“Would you like to go to dinner with me? Tomorrow night?” Sportacus repeated. He fiddled with the strap of his mail bag, wishing Robbie would look at him.

Robbie cleared his throat. “I—” He cleared it again. “I have plans tonight. I mean— tomorrow night.”

“Oh.”

“Sorry.”

“That’s okay!” Sportacus smiled, accepting the tablet back. “Another time then.”

“Yeah. Another time.” Robbie picked up the rather large box. Sportacus turned to go. Normally he would linger and ask questions about Robbie’s latest project, but his gut was twisted in embarrassment and disappointment.

On his next visit, Robbie acted like nothing happened. This made Sportacus feel a lot more comfortable. The next delivery was a small package about the size of a shoe box. Robbie was vague on its use but went into great detail about how long it took for him to track it down.

“What do you do outside of your job?” Robbie asked suddenly.

Sportacus was startled by the sudden subject change. Robbie rarely asked  _him_ questions. “Um, let me see. I go to the gym.”

“Of course you do.”

“I sometimes help my older brother at his health food store. I knit, coach little league, and when I find the time I like hiking.”

Robbie shifted the box under one arm. “I suppose you’re not a fan of ice cream then.”

Sportacus grimaced. “Not really. I don’t really like sweet stuff.”

“Okay. Well.” Robbie drummed his fingers on the side of the box, looking off to the side. “Well. I’ll let you go. I’m sure you have other stops to make.”

“Good point. Bye, Robbie! Hope I see you soon!” Robbie muttered a goodbye as he closed the door. 

(Sportacus was two houses down when a realization stuck him. Had Robbie been planning on asking  _him_ out? For ice cream? Sportacus looked down the street, tempted to run back and pound down the door to confirm. With a sigh, he pressed on. Too late now.)

A week later, he was back on Robbie’s doorstep. “Robbie, do you want to get ice cream with me this evening?”

Robbie scribbled on the tablet and shoved it back at Sportacus. “Busy. Later.” And before Sportacus could speak, he grabbed the package and slammed the door.

(Sportacus requested a change in mail route after that)  


	2. Shipping Price

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2: Sportacus asks Robbie why he doesn't want to go on a date with him then Rob tells him he does but didn't know how to say yes

“ _There_ you are!”

Sportacus turned from the display of coconut oil he was assembling. Behind him, absolutely _fuming,_ was Robbie Rotten. 

“ _Where_ have you been?!” Robbie went on. “I have been looking everywhere for you! How could you just  _disappear_ like that?! Now I have this new mail man— this  _kid_ — who wears a hoodie over his uniform and always has on this  _stupid_  green beanie! He doesn’t ask about my inventions, he doesn’t check my signature, and one time the box he gave me was  _dented_! I don’t think he’s old enough to  _drive_ much less be responsible for mail!”

Robbie continued to rant about other things that he apparently deemed Sportacus’ fault. Sportacus himself was stunned. He had never seen Robbie in anything but a house robe. Now the tall man stood in front of him in Íþróttaálfurinn’s health food store wearing a maroon shirt, a striped vest, and dark pants. 

(he had never been a fan of dark colors but Sportacus found himself observing this outfit rather closely as he listened)

After a while, Robbie seemed to talk himself out of most of his anger. He crossed his arms and tapped his foot, looking at Sportacus expectantly. “How did you find me?” Sportacus asked slowly.

“I’ve been stopping in local health nut stores. But don’t change the subject. What do you have to say for yourself?”

But Sportacus was still quite confused. “ _Why_  have you been looking for me?”

Robbie sneered, “Clearly  _you_ didn’t want to come to  _me_ so  _I_  have come to  _you_.”

“But— but  _why_ would you want to see me?”

“I thought we were—” Robbie began loudly, but appeared to catch himself. He turned pink and started over in a more controlled voice. “I thought we were friends. But then you  _vanished_. The post office told me you change your whole route.”

“I... I did.”

“Just to avoid me?”

Sportacus flinched at the clear hurt in Robbie’s voice. “You kept rejecting me. I did not want to make you uncomfortable so I asked them to reassign me.” He felt his own cheeks heat up. “I thought you didn’t  _want_ me.” 

“You thought  _what_?!”

In the next second, Robbie had pulled Sportacus forward and up, and kissed him. After a few seconds, during which Sportacus was mainly taken aback and thus did not participate, Robbie pulled away, his face now properly red. Sportacus leaned back against the shelves of coconut oil. He became keenly aware that they were still in a very public space. 

(tracing his lips with the tips of his fingers, he decided he didn’t care at the moment)

“You think I tell everyone about my projects?” Robbie asked, stepping back and glaring at Sportacus. 

Sportacus gulped. “I thought— you kept giving excuses!”

“I didn’t know _how_ to say yes!” Robbie shouted. “We’ve never interacted outside of my front door! I didn’t want to take advantage of you by asking you out while you were essentially at work!”

He continued listing excuses. A smile spread on Sportacus’ face as a hope he hadn’t felt in a weeks coursed through him. Standing a little straighter, he look Robbie’s hand and squeezed it gently. Robbie stopped talking immediately. “Would you like to get ice cream with me?” Sportacus asked. “I promise I’m off the clock.”

Robbie gave him a suspicious look. “You don’t like ice cream.” 

“True. But I like  _you_.”

Now Robbie was also smiling. “Alright then. Let’s ditch this disgusting store and get some real food.”

(on any other day, Sportacus might have been offended by that. today, he laughed and let himself be pulled from the Íþró’s store)


End file.
